


BFF's

by sansismyweakness



Category: Shadowtale - Fandom, Spiritale, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, undertale ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansismyweakness/pseuds/sansismyweakness
Summary: Just two pals who are super close, chit chattin~ Tzal belongs to Skelitzel!





	BFF's

“I don’t think we’ve ever hung out just the two of us.”

“Huh, I guess you’re right,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they gazed over the nighttime ocean. “We should do it more often.”

She hummed in agreement, leaning into him. “We definitely should, I absolutely love living with Spirit and Papyrus but sometimes it’s nice to get out and about.”

“Yeah, and with June getting accepted into that show, she doesn’t have as much free time right now anyways. Plus, it’s fun taking you places, you’re so damn cute when you see new stuff,” he ruffled her hair.

She giggled and squeezed him in a tight side hug, “thanks for taking me back to Piratetale, by the way, I really like it here. So peaceful, and the stars here are /so/ beautiful.”

Tzal merely smiled down at her, “sure thing, El.” He kissed the top of her head, gazing back out over the gentle waves that sparkled with the reflection of the starry sky. 

After a moment, she glanced up at him.

“You guys think about other timelines, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about what would be different if you had met me and June had met Spirit instead?”

He laughed, “have you?”

“Kind of,” she admitted bashfully, looking back over the water.

He hummed, “it’s crossed my mind. To be honest, I don’t think I would have picked you out of a crowd, but if we had met like how I met TT...then yeah, I woulda hit on ya~”

“I think I might have been extra shy if you started flirting with me,” she chuckled, “and maybe a little intimidated if you pranked me like you did June.”

“Nah, I woulda gone easy on you since I could tell how anxious you were...part of the reason you’re so cute,” he grinned, “though I would definitely get a kick out of sneaking into your apartment to visit.”

“More like give me a heart attack, I’m sure,” she nudged him playfully, “it would have been a lot harder on me than it is on June that you have to leave so much. Spirit and I practically moved in together the first night he stayed.”

“Yeah, you two are definitely inseparable. I would have done my best though, brought you places like I do June, kept Hoshek with you to keep you company and safe.” He snorted, “would have sent fuckhead directly into the void though, that’s for sure.” He glanced down at her tummy, which was just a little round with how far along she was. “Might’ve talked about kids, but not sure about the whole marriage thing.”

She instinctively rested a hand on her belly, “that’s okay, you have Rai, I wouldn’t have expected to talk about getting married.”

“Even though you’ve always wanted to get married?” he raised a browbone at her.

“Well, yeah, if I fell in love with you, and you didn’t want to, then that would be okay,” she said as if it were common sense.

He shook his head with a laugh, “you’re somethin’ else, El.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m just me,” she said softly, “besides, June is willing to change some of things she had her mind set to with you, too. People do crazy things when they’re in love.”

Tzal seemed thoughtful, “she did, didn’t she? I’m glad she can keep dancing, but I’m even happier knowing she’s safe with Rai. Plus, Aros really took a shining to her once she showed off her cooking skills,” he hummed, “we got good lives, don’t we?”

“The best.”


End file.
